Mount Treasure
by Commander Zucchini
Summary: AU. One day, young Jim Hawkins discovered an odd map from an odd man to an odd mountain top. Embarking on a whirlwind of a journey, Jim and Doppler encounter a fearless Captain, gold hungry mutineers, and the adventure of a lifetime. Now up: "Meeting the Crew"; in which Jim and the Doctor meet nasty airmen, Mister Arrow and . . . the Captain?
1. Welcome to the Town of Montressor

A/N: Previously posted under "A Measure of Treasure." Reposting as a separate story. The originals have been deleted.

TP belongs to Disney.

* * *

_Chapter One: Welcome to the Town of Montressor_

Jim Hawkins has never been the easiest of boys to control.

Well, that's the understatement of the century.

Jim Hawkins is an absolute nightmare of a boy. He's a loner, he's quiet, when you make him talk he's disrespectful, he's the kind of kid that is totally brilliant and completely demented. Keep your kids far away.

At least, that's what the whole town of Montressor says.

His teachers will tell him one thing, and he'll argue to the end of the earth that the opposite is true (even if he doesn't believe it). His neighbors say a friendly word in greeting, he pretends not to hear. His mom wants him to do chores or help out with the work at the Inn she runs, well, what does he get out of it?

At fifteen years old, James Pleiades Hawkins has more adults figured out than the average textbook does mathematical equations, and he's not at all impressed. Why follow society when all you do is end up like _that_? A tiresome teacher, a polite politician, a mellow miner . . . boring people with boring lives with nothing but boring things to say and boring and miserable lives to control, trying to make sure everyone else ends up as bored and boring as they are. There's nothing at all appealing about listening to what _they_ say, doing what _they _do.

The desire to break away and find adventure is what gets him up in the morning. It controls his thoughts all day. It drives him. It's the only reason he lives.

So one day, when Jim's out airboarding (in a restricted part of town) and comes across a crashed and still-sputtering airship, Jim is more than ready.

"Ey, Mister, you all right in there?" Jim lands sharply on the ground, not even skidding. He yanks off his goggles and bandana with one hand and cuts off his engine with the other.  
"Mister?"

"Uuuughh . . ." is the reply from within.

Jim flings open the hatch to the small airship, peering inside and blinking rapidly as his eyes adjust to the dimness. It smells rank with body odor and grease and Jim pulls his head back out to breathe in fresh air.

A hand falls on his jacket and drags his head back in.

"He's a'comin."

oOoOoOo

Half and hour later, and Jim is thinking furiously as he and his companion trudge along. _Is this fate? Is this destiny? Or is this just another really awkward moment that'll be over and done with come morning?_

_Who knows? Maybe this is all a dream._

Jim pushes open the door to the Benbow Inn, stumbling as he tries to carry most of the weight of the old injured airman inside.

"Aaah, good lad. Thanks, lad. Ya fell from the heavens, ya did," the man mutters for the first time in thirty minutes, the effort of walking apparently having consumed all of his energy.

"Actually, it was just the sky, but I'll take that," Jim helps the man into a chair. The inn is empty; business has closed for the night and the walk here was very long and tedious. Jim doesn't carry a pocket watch, but he guesses it must be at least eleven p.m. now.

The old airman groans as he sits down. "Wherever ya came from, laddie, it was in the nick of time. Those cutthroats and hooligans would have been on me in a second."

Cutthroats?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" How hard did this guy hit his head?

"Them pirates! T'ose blasted, wicked, no good t'ieves goin afta' me map. They won't have it, I tell ya! It's me own, Cap'm Flint gave it me 'isself, an' I won't have no thieven' youngstas takin whas rightfully mine!" The old man rages, shaking a fist in the air.

Jim shakes himself out of his shock. This man has to be insane. Captain Flint? A map? Much as he wants to believe it, this can't be true. The guy's practically foaming at the mouth!

"Uh, you want a glass of water?" Jim offers tentatively.

The man doesn't even hear him, but continues talking out loud. To himself or to Jim, one can't be sure. "That dirty, scallywaggin one-legged scumbag. Always was dangerous and he's nuthin but trouble since he saw this! Gotta find someplace safe where he'll never get it. Here, put it somewhere safe! Don't let 'em find it!" he whispers with terror and hands Jim a heavy, leather wrapped bundle.

Jim looks down at it with confusion. "What is this?"

"Haven't ya heard me, laddie? Don't ya hear what me sayin'?" He grabs a hold of Jim's shoulders and gives him a good shaking. "This is me map! Me own! And dat loathsome and vicious one-legged man will stop at nuthin ta get it! Chased me all across the continent, he has, and he'll never stop! He's a'comin', but ain't no way he'll get his grimy hands on it!" He's bellowing now.

"Jim, what is this!" Sarah Hawkins is standing at the kitchen doors, mouth agape and eyes wide. Doctor Doppler, a family friend, rushes over, afraid that the crazed man may hurt Jim.

"Beware the one-legged man! Beware!" The man grips the table hard and his eyes roll back. Before they can even hear the thud of his head on the table, there's a loud trembling that shakes the whole house. Jim runs to the window, peeking out of the closed curtains to find a large airship hovering over the front yard. The shadows of men can be seen descending quickly from ropes, fifteen at least.

"We gotta go!" Jim cries and dashes towards the kitchen doors.

"What?" Sarah is bewildered, but Jim just takes her hand and drags her behind. Doppler is curiously studying the dead airman.

There's a loud _crack!_and the front door is blasted down.

Doppler is now not too far behind Jim and Sarah.

They run out the back door of the kitchen. "Delilah's just around the corner, she's our best bet!" Doppler whispers.

"Where is it!?" an enraged voice cries from inside. "Find it!"

They run to the carriage in earnest. Delilah is plainly nervous, nickering and pawing at the ground. She's safe in the shadow of the inn, but the airship is quite visibly seen. Doppler quickly untethers her from a pole as Sarah and Jim tumble into the carriage. Soon, they're taking off at a gallop that Jim didn't even know old Delilah was capable of.

Ten minutes and a mile later, they see the Benbow Inn go up in flames.

Jim's mother has her head buried in her hands.

Jim's staring at the thing in his hands.

Could this really be what the old airman said it was?

A map? Given by Captain Flint himself?

After running from home and a band of let's-burn-random-houses pirates, this is all that he has left.

It better be worth it.


	2. Jim Opens the Map

"**As for difficulties," replied Ferguson, in a serious tone, "they were made to be overcome."**

― **Jules Verne, Five Weeks in a Balloon **

_Treasure Planet belongs to Disney._

oOoOoOo

_Chapter Two: Jim Opens the Map_

"Yes, sir, that is correct. Alright, we appreciate your help. Thank you, goodbye."

The sound of the front door shutting alerts Jim to return to his seat. He'd been studying the Doctor's audiphone. Not that the Doctor would mind. In fact, he'd probably be delighted. Perhaps even to the point of demonstrating to Jim how it worked and tell him when it was made and what model it was and what so-and-so-smart-guy had to say about it.

_That_ is why Jim nonchalantly walks away from it.

The Doctor enters just as Jim is sitting on a sofa. "Well, the constabulary is on the case, although it seems that those rotten pirates have fled without a trace." He pauses for a moment before saying, "And I'm afraid that the old Benbow Inn has . . . burned to the ground."

Jim looks up at his mother, seated in a plush armchair. Her head is buried in her hands. Her shoulders shudder slightly.

Jim looks away.

"There, there, Sarah. I'm sure we can build a new one. Just with time. And money." The Doctor is rich, but he isn't _that_ rich.

Jim doesn't want to listen to any more of this. The Doctor will just continue to awkwardly offer semi-consoling words, and Sarah will refuse to be consoled. "I'm just gonna go to the cellar. Work on some things."

His departure was acknowledged only by a slight nod from the Doctor.

The Hawkins family was often over at the Doppler mansion. While Sarah and Delbert chatted, Jim would usually disappear into the cellar where Delbert allowed Jim to tinker around with whatever he found. Mostly old motors and broken wind up toys or clocks.

Jim brings along the little bundle he got from the old airman.

He grabs a lamp from a hall table and lights it with a match before he descends the old wooden steps into the cellar. He proceeds to the counter, where he clears off some space by crowding a collection of old junk together. Sitting down on a stool, he begins to unravel the leather bundle carefully.

Jim's eyes widen.

Before him is something unlike any he's ever seen.

It is rectangular in shape, like a book, but completely metal . . . _mechanical._ There's steel and bronze and copper components, large and small. Simple and complex.

And a lock.

A big one.

With disbelief, Jim looks at it, willing it to open.

This was impossible! There was no way to pick this lock, it was far too intricate, and very possibly too delicate. He could damage it if he tried and failed.

Jim lifts the contraption up in near-vain hopes of finding another way to open it when he hears a faint _ding!_ of a small object falling on the ground.

A little key lies at his feet.

Jim picks it up quickly and fits it into the lock.

And turns.

The lock springs open and Jim opens the contraption as he would a book. Within it is revealed to be a complex system of machinery. There are cogwheels and springs and other various mechanisms arranged in a seemingly haphazard and random fashion. But while these foreign gears are fascinating, what lies behind them is even more so. The strange object begins to give a small crackling sound before it seems to ignite in Jim's hands. Startled, he drops it onto the counter, but the light doesn't even flicker. Looking closer, Jim gasps. Never before has he seen it with his own eyes. "Electricity," he breathes.

He reaches out a finger, tracing the light's path in the cracks of the machine before landing on it's source in a cluster of rivets. Their arrangement looks reminiscent of a range of . . .

"Mountains," Jim barely even says the word, as if saying it too loudly would scare away his hope.

Could it be?

His fingers graze the one rivet closest to the light, and in an instant, the light dims before a faint whirring begins to start up. Jim pries up the rivet with his fingernails to see if he can find what caused the dimming, but cogs begin to turn and the whole machine starts to rearrange itself into something that very much resembles a . . .

"Map."

And with the device clutched closely in his arms, Jim runs upstairs.


	3. The First Step

**A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step. -Lao Tsu**

_Treasure Planet belongs to Disney._

oOoOoOo

_Chapter Three: The First Step_

"Mom! Mom, you have to see this!" Jim is kneeling in front of his mother, his hands holding out the map out for her to see.

"What is this?" Sarah reaches out a hand but is too hesitant to bring herself to touch the bizarre contraption.

"Why, it's a map!" The Doctor exclaims as he looks over Jim's shoulder. He moves around for a closer look. "And this is us! Look, you see, the mines of Montressor here, indicated by the pickaxe I would assume. Oh my, this is simply fascinating. And that light! This is electricity! Such technology is simply astounding." The Doctor's voice trails off as he traces the path of light from their little town towards a particular mountain range.

His mouth falls agape.

"Mom. Do you know what this is?" Jim whispers excitedly.

Sarah shakes her head in confusion while the Doctor begins to nod ecstatically.

"This is a map to Mount Treasure! The loot of a thousand lands! This thing can lead us to Flint's trove!"

"Incredible," the Doctor murmurs.

"Impossible," Sarah declares.

"Mom! Look at this! Few people even have this technology! This can't possibly be a fake. And where else could this lead? There's a skull and crossbones right where Flint's trove should be!"

"Honey, how do you know that's not Flint's grave?" Sarah's not buying any of this.

"Because, Mom!"

"Because what?"

"Just . . . just because! Why would anyone want to know where a dead airship pirate is rotting? There's nothing else this could possibly be. Look, there's even a picture of a pile of gold. What's that? His tombstone?"

"Sarah, I believe that Jim is correct on this one. What else could a map like this be of?"

Sarah's skepticism has given way to worry. "I don't know, Delbert."

"Mom," Jim implores. Sarah looks down warily at her son, still kneeling in front of her. "We just lost everything that we have. We have no clothes. No money. No Benbow. Whatever this thing is, wherever it leads, I think there's a pretty good shot that it leads to something incredible. What else can we do, Mom? We have nothing left but this!"

"And actually," the Doctor interjects, "I was looking at that old airman's information." He pulls out a small bundle of papers.

Jim raises an eyebrow. "Doc, did you rob a dead guy?"

"Well, what else would you expect? A random man shows up and dies and leaves us a relic that pirates are chasing him for, which, by the way, is only more proof for our theory that this map does in fact lead to Mount Treasure."

Sarah laughs in disbelief. She runs a hand through her hair. "And what about these papers?"

"The man's name was William Bones," he says, as if that answers everything. A grin begins to form on Jim's face.

When he says nothing more, Sarah prods. "And?"

Jim helps his clueless mother out. "Billy Bones was Captain Flint's cabin boy." He laughs. "I helped Flint's cabin boy!"

"Yes, well, he died," the Doctor says.

"Yeah, and I got a pretty good inheritance," Jim waves the map. He turns to his mother. "So, Mom? Can I go?"

"Go? Go where?" Sarah asks incredulously. "You're not going anywhere, mister! You're not even sure this leads to Mount Treasure!"

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure, Mom."

"And I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure," the Doctor adds.

"And that point one percent is what bothers me!" Sarah cries.

"Sarah, can I have a word with you?" the Doctor asks softly.

He and Sarah move over by the fireplace. Jim nonchalantly examines a book on the opposite side of the room.

The Doctor whispers, "Sarah, Jim is right. You've just lost everything. What else do you have to lose?"

"How about my son?" Sarah retorts.

"Sarah, you've seen it yourself, your son thirsts for adventure. He needs to find meaning to his life. Perhaps this may be just the thing that he needs to help him grow!"

"And risk his life in the process? I don't think so!"

"Well, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you strong—"

"Delbert, please! Not helping!" Sarah slaps a hand to her forehead.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But really, now. I know you worry about him, but I think all he really wants to do is to prove himself to you. There is a very good chance that this leads to treasure beyond our imagination, and what better opportunity for a struggling young man to prove himself capable?"

"But what if he gets hurt?"

"I'll go with him. I'll finance the voyage. And I'm sure my knowledge of geophysics would be of help in some way. And of course, I'd keep an eye or two on Jim."

"Please. The more, the better," Sarah bites down nervously on her lip.

"Does that mean yes?" the Doctor looks at Sarah with anticipation. She looks over at Jim to find him with the same exact look on his face.

Sneak. Of course he was listening.

Sarah gives a small sigh.

And two days later, Delbert Doppler and James Hawkins find themselves at The Crescentia Airport.


	4. Meeting the Crew

_Meeting the Crew_

oOoOoOo

Jim and the Doctor walk slowly up the gangplank to the airship, drinking in every detail. Gold and black lettering adorns the bottom right corner,_ The Legacy_. The ship is of medium size, sleek and built for speed and of a decent capacity. Apparently the Captain is a retired officer, who now looks for employment by being a transport and carrier, and willing to take the occasional mission. Doesn't sound like too bad of a guy, if you ask Jim.

There are men scampering up and down the lines, doing a pre-take off checkup. Some airmen are carrying up supplies. Upon closer inspection, Jim notices that these men are true, hardened airmen. Many are tattooed and have a rough sort of demeanor about them. They give Jim a slightly uneasy feeling, but he shrugs it off and walks exitedly into the gondola of the Legacy.

There is a lot more commotion and noise than Jim had expected. Jim sweeps his eyes around the vast space; the gondola looks a lot larger when inside it.

Suddenly, he finds himself buried in the chest (or more accurately, stomach) of a rotund airman.

"Ay, ique bruto!" the man exclaims. "iMira por donde vas, idiota!"

The Doctor immediately steps forward, countering quickly in (what seems to Jim) flawless Spanish. The blobbish man laughs heartily, slaps Jim on the back (making him crash into the Doctor) and continues on his merry way.

Jim looks at the Doctor, eyebrow raised.

"Took two years of Spanish in high school," the older man smiles sheepishly.

"Two years of a class like decades ago, and you're fluent? What in the world, Doc?" Jim is shocked. He never knew the Doc knew another language. "Well, I guess you are a genius and all, so, whatever. Cool."

The Doctor grins widely at the teen's compliment. Jim rolls his eyes when the Doc turns back around to keep walking, but he still quirks his lips a bit in a smile. Way to boost his awkward ego.

A large, muscular and confident man stands on deck, barking orders and making sure things are done swiftly and correctly. He wears a large brown leather jacket and sports some black goggles resting above his eyes.

The Doctor and Jim approach slowly, a bit intimidated.

Doc makes the first move, putting on a friendly smile and sticking out his hand. "Good morning, Captain! I am Doctor Doppler."

"Good morning, Doctor," the man says as he shakes the Doctor's hand, "But I'm not the Captain."

Jim and the Doctor both start a little, shocked. Jim's eyes immediately begin scanning the gondola for any man more fearsome and professional than this one.

"The Captain's aloft," the man says by way of explanation.

Jim and the Doctor glance at one another.

"I'm Samuel Arrow. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the man introduces himself, just as a lithe woman lands on the deck beside him.

From above.

In _heels._

"Mister Arrow," she snaps, completely disregarding Jim and the Doctor, "I've checked this miserable airship from nose to rudder, and as usual . . ."

Jim cringes. He was not expecting this _woman_ to be running the voyage, and he _definitely _wasn't expecting her to be so _scary. What could she possibly inflict upon poor Mister Arrow? _he thinks.

"It's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

Jim looks up at the woman and he sees she's got a smirk on her face and her arms are crossed in a mock-teasing fashion. Jim rolls his eyes. _Great. Not only is the Captain a woman, but she's a drama queen._

The bulking Mister Arrow chuckles. "You flatter me, Captain."

"Ah!" the _Captain_ exclaims, as though seeing her audience for the first time. "You must be Doctor Doppler, correct? I'm Captain Amelia," she says, firmly grasping the Doctor's hand and shaking (the Doc flinches, earning another small smirk from the Captain). "And you must be James."

Jim extends his hand and prepares for the worst, but she shakes his hand lightly and then puts her hands behind her back professionally.

"Yes, he is, ah, we are," the Doctor fumbles around, trying to figure out how to answer her statements. "Jim here is the one that found the treasure maaghh."

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, a gloved hand flew out so swiftly that Jim thought he must have blinked, clamping down around the Doc's cheeks and silencing (or attempting to silence) him.

The Captain sneaks a furtive glance at a passing airman, whose head snaps quickly away, as though pretending he wasn't just intently listening to their conversation.

The woman growls.

Letting go of the Doctor's face, she presses a finger to his shoulder and says softly and dangerously, "I'd like a word with you, _Doctor Doppler._ In my _stateroom._"


End file.
